Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood
Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood - второе расширение Final Fantasy XIV, анонсированное в 2016 году на Fan Fest, было выпущено на ПК, Macintosh и PlayStation 4. Выпущено было 20 июня 2017 года. Оно знаменует собой конец эры Final Fantasy XIV на PlayStation 3, так как с запуском расширения прекратилась поддержка данной платформы.http://kotaku.com/ffxiv-announces-stormblood-expansion-new-jobs-zones-a-1787808376 Расширение предлагает искателям приключений отправиться в Гир Абанию, регион на востоке Альденарда, и континент Отард, чтобы освободить города-государства Ала Миго и Дома от гнёта Гарлеанской империи. Геймплей *Расширение автоматически поднимание максимальный уровень до 70 для всех классов. *Боевая система была обновлена. Кросс-классовые умения были заменены умениями, классифицированными по ролям. *Новые профессии- Красный Маг и Самурай. *Новые зоны, не уступающие по размеру тем, что были в Heavensward, в которых можно летать. *Игроки могут плавать и исследовать подводный мир. *Новые локации: в Отарде можно посетить Рубиновое море, дом пиратов и племени зверолюдей Коджинов ; Янксия, где расположена оккупированная империей Дома; Азимская степь, родина представителей расы Ау Ра. В Гир Абании можно побывать в зонах The Fringes, The Peaks и The Lochs. *Два новых города: Rhalgr's Reach в Гир Абании и Кугане в Хингаши. Оба по размеру меньше всех предыдущих столиц. *Новая жилая зона в восточном стиле, под названием Широгане, расположенная в Хингаши. *Два новых племени зверолюдей: змеевидное племя Ананта и племя черепахоподобных существ Коджин. *Новые Праймалы, включающие Лакшми, госпожу блаженства, и Сусано, повелителя пиршеств. *Новый рейд на 8 человек: Межпространственный Рифт - Омега, Изгиб Времени. *Новый рейд на 24 человека: Возвращение в Ивалис, сюжет которого написал Ясуми Матсуно. *Исследовательские миссии в Запретной Земле Эврике. *Расширение размеров инвентаря до 140 ячеек. Разработка Основные обновления Обратите внимание, что в приведенных ниже версиях обновлений также добавлены функции и настройки для контента A Realm Reborn (2.x) и/или Heavensward (3.x). The Legend Returns (4.1) 230px|right|Логотип Legend Returns. Выпуск The Legend Returns, первого крупного патча для дополнения Stormblood, состоялся 10 октября 2017 года. В нём дебютировала серия рейдов под общим названием Возвращение в Ивалис, первым из которых стал рейд на 24 человека Королевский город Рабанастр. Также была добавлена новая сложность для босса Шинрю, которая получила название The Minstrel's Ballad: Shinryu's Domain. События основного сюжета разворачиваются после освобождения Ала Миго. По ходу его прохождения становится доступно новое подземелье . Система отряда искателей приключений в рамках Гранд Компаний была сильно расширена- стало возможным ходить в определенные подземелья со своим отрядом в качестве одного из участников группы. Появился вводный квест в серии про новые приключения детектива Хильдибранда Мандервилля, а также стали доступны ежедневные квесты племени Кодзинов. Кроме того, в игры были добавлены новые предметы, которые можно получить путем прохождения новым подземелий и крафтом. Была реализована новая жилая зона под названием Широгане, где игроки могут приобрести дома и апартаменты. Также стала доступна функция перемещения жилья из одной жилой зоны в другую. В патче 4.12 появилось новое испытание для игроков высоких уровней - Unending Coil of Bahamut. Оно стало первым в серии боев с увеличенной сложностью, которое получило приставку "(Ultimate)". Такие боссы предназначены только для самых решительных и опытных игроков. В патче 4.15 появился новый режим PVP - Rival Wings, бои которого проходят рядом с Идилльширом и позволяют командам использовать механизмы созданные Иллюминати для борьбы друг с другом. В онлайн-магазине Mogstation появились предметы, которые автоматически повышают уровень любого класса до 60 уровня. Rise of a New Sun (4.2) 230px|right|Логотип Rise of a New Sun. * Был добавлен Duty Recorder, позволяющий записывать процесс боя. * Добавлены квесты племени Ананта. * Новые подземелья - Hell's Lid и Fractal Continuum (Hard). * Новая серия испытаний под названием "The Four Lords", которая начинается с боя Jade Stoa и его усложненной версии. * Новый рейд Omega: Sigmascape и его усложненная версия, посвященные Final Fantasy VI. * Новые контент для создания реликтового оружия - Forbidden Land of Eureka - Anemos. * Новая карта для PvP режима Feast- Crystal Tower Training Grounds. Также были пересмотрены правила и матчи команд. * Система гламура претерпела ряд изменений. * Появилась возможность хранить 999 одинаковых предметов в одной ячейке. * Появится возможность отменять сортировку. * Были добавлены седельные сумки для чокобо, в которых можно хранить предметы. * Добавлены дополнительные участки для домов. * Появился возможность телепортироваться на участки друзей. * Система приобретения участков претерпела изменения. * Появилась возможность исследовать глубоководные регионы с помощью субмарин. * В системе Perform был преобразован HUD, а также были добавлены новые инструменты и звуки. * Кат-сцены в подземельях Castrum Meridianum и Praetorium больше нельзя пропускать. * Добавлено больше подземелий, которые можно посещать вместе с собственных отрядом. * Внесены изменения в Lost Canals of Uznair. * Изменен порядок получения опыта за крафтеров. Under the Moonlight (4.3) Патч вышел в конце мая 2018 года и завершил главную сюжетную линию в Доме, попутно начав побочную по восстановлению страны. Также продолжилась серия рейдов на 24 человека Возвращение в Ивалис, где на этот раз был представлен Маяк Ридорана. Новые квесты появились в сюжетной линии the Four Lords. Были добавлены новые инстансы, среди которых новое подземелье - Swallow's Compass, и новое испытание, открываемое по главному сюжету. Patch 4.3 will see changes to some features: the Duty Roulette will have a new one for High-End Raids; a new beast tribe: the Namazu, focused on crafting and gathering; new sounds and animations for the Performance action; guestbooks and mannequins for housing; and a new custom delivery client: Kurenai. Some features will have adjustments like the loot system for Alliance Raids, jobs, and PvP. The patch 4.3 will also bring the cross-world Linkshells, so players can create Linkshells to be in contact with players from other servers. Sometime after it's initial release, it is planned more content like the continuation of the Hildibrand sidequests, and new instances: a new Ultimate Trial: The Minstrel's Ballad: The Weapon's Refrain; the next section of The Forbidden Land of Eureka: Pagos; and Heaven-on-High, a new Deep Dungeon similar to the Palace of the Dead. Prelude in Violet (4.4) Planned for September 2018, the Main Scenario will continue with a new storyline in a way Yoshida compared like the "start of a new season in a TV series". It will also introduce the second trial of the Four Lords storyline and the final tier of the Omega high-end raid series. Two new dungeons are also included: the Burn and the Saint Mocianne's Arboretum (Hard). There will be also some job adjustments like the increase of slots for Role Actions, some updates to PvP and Eternal Bond stuff, a new GATE at the Gold Saucer, and the Lost Canals of Uznair will be updated too. New recipes will be included and a new fishing hole at the Doman Enclave as well. Players will also be able to rank up in their Grand Companies to the new Captain rank. In post-release patches, they will continue the Hildibrand sidequest, and include the third installment of The Forbidden Land of Eureka. Галерея StormbloodJapaneseCoverArtwork.jpg|Рекламное изображение. FFXIV SB Concept.jpg|Концепт-арт. FFXIV SB Area 1.jpg|Новая область. FFXIV SB Area 2.jpg|Новая область. FFXIV SB Area 3.jpg|Новая область. FFXIV SB Area 4.jpg|Новая область. FFXIV SB Area 5.jpg|Новая область. FFXIV SB Area 6.jpg|Новая область. FFXIV SB Area Concept 1.jpg|Концепт-арт. FFXIV SB Area Concept 2.jpg|Концепт-арт. FFXIV SB Area Concept 3.jpg|Концепт-арт. FFXIV SB Area Concept 4.jpg|Концепт-арт. FFXIV SB Armor 1.jpg|Концепт-арт брони. FFXIV SB Armor 2.jpg|Концепт-арт брони. FFXIV SB Armor 3.jpg|Концепт-арт брони. FFXIV SB Armor 4.jpg|Концепт-арт брони. FFXIV SB Zenos Concept.jpg|Зенос. FFXIV SB Zenos.jpg|Зенос. XIV Kugane 01.png|Новый город. XIV Kugane 02.png|Новый город. XIV Kugane 03.png|Новый город. XIV SB Field 01.png|Новая область. XIV SB Field 02.png|Новая область. XIV SB Field 03.png|Новая область. XIV SB Field 04.png|Новая область. XIV SB Field 05.png|Новая область. XIV SB Field 06.png|Новая область. XIV SB Dungeon 01.png|Новая область. XIV SB Dungeon 02.png|Новая область. XIV SB Dungeon 03.png|Новая область. XIV Shirogane 01.png|Новая жилая зона. XIV Shirogane 02.png|Новая жилая зона. Интересные факты *На японском расширение носит название , что переводиться как "Освободители Алого Лотоса". Слово следует читать как , согласно имеющийся в названии фуригане. *Во время мероприятий, связанных с анонсом Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward продюсер Наоки Ёсида появлялся в майках с Бэтменом и Джеймсом Бондом, чтобы подразнить фанатов и намекнуть на новые классы. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood не стал исключением и в этот раз продюсер появился в футболке с Алой Ведьмой, что является синонимом Красного Мага, тем самым намекая на новый класс. На другом мероприятии Наоки Ёсида появился в футболке с Человеком-пауком. На этот раз намек оказался тоньше и ответ крылся в одинаковом произношении имени режиссера фильмов о Человеке-пауке Сэма Рэйми и слова самурай. Ссылки *Официальный сайт *Тизер Примечания en:Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Категория:Final Fantasy XIV Категория:Расширения Final Fantasy XIV